I hope you like chocolate
by Scarheartkitteh
Summary: SPOILRES FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS!    I wrote this about George after Fred's death, mostly about him and Angelina getting together. Really lame title... lots of mistakes too...


This is just some random thingI've been meaning to write for a little while now. It's my idea of how George and Angelina got together and some of George after Fred's death, though not right after. If I don't forget, I'll write more. Oh and I don't own Harry potter of the characters. All characters, places etc (c) to J K Rowling.  
>-<p>

George Weasley looked up at the store him and his brother had created and sighed. It had barly be touched during the raid and other things that went on when The Dark Lord had risen to power. Though a few of the windows had been smashed and grafitti littered the front wall, it didn't seem as though anyone had attempted to break in, it was just a joke shop after all.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large key with a purple and orange W on it. He grimly put the key in the lock and turned it. He opened the door and glanced around, nothing looked missing or even out of place. Just as Fred had told him, noone would bother raiding a joke shop. George's eyes suddenly filled with tears at the thought of his late twin brother Fred, who had been killed during the battle by a dark wizard. George tryed to fight back the tears but as his eyes lickered to the photo of him and his brother hanging on the wall he just couldn't stop it. George bust into tears.

He lay on the floor crying untill it felt like he had no more tears. Finally, when it seemed he had cryed all he could possible cry he say up. He looked around the dark shop. The shop had once looked cheery, fun, alive, and happy. But now, with Fred gone, it looked gloomy, like all the happyness had been sucked out of it. George got up and walked around the store once, he stopped to grab a spell check quill and sat down at the desk. He looked at the paperwork that needed to be filled out. He begun writing but absent-mindly started doodling a picture of Fred. He looked down at the drawing and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

The bell on the door rung and George wipped his eyes on his sleeve as he looked up. Angelina Johnston. She looked at him with sympathy and walked over to the desk. She sat down beside him and looked at him in the eyes. "I miss him too." She whispered. "I mean, I know that there's no way I miss him as much as you do.. But I still miss him." She looked at him sadly and put her arms around him. He sighed and leaned to her shoulder and tears rolled down his face once more.

"He was so young... Only 20 years old!" He said between sobs. Angelina nodded. "I know.. I know...It's so sad that he had to die so young..." George looked at her. "It's like half of me is missing... We were so close.. and now... now I'll never see him again... You know.." He paused and almost chuckled alittle, but not his old laugh, it seemed full of grief and sorrow. "I broke every single mirror in my house... Walking by them, I'd catch a glimpse of myself... We were almost identical... Almost but not quite. There were differences... And seeing my reflection... It was like seeing him, but it wasn't him, it was different.. I couldn't stand that." He held up his fist, showing her small scars where he must have punched the mirrors to break them. "After I broke a few, mum decided just to get rid of the others..."

Angelina looked at him, looking heartbroken. "I can't even imagine what that would be like..." George nodded as more tears rolled down his face. Angelina frowned and pulled him closer to her. "I'm sorry."

George and Angelina sat like that for at least an hour before George looked up at her and said "Do you still fancy him? Fred I mean? He was upset when things between you two didn't last as long as he had hoped..."

Angelina thought for a minute. "No.. Not anymore at least. Back when we first went out, and even when we stopped, I did fancy him... But, not anymore... Not for a while now... And now... now I think I fancy someone else."

George coutinued looking at her. "Who?" he simply asked.

Angelina looked him straight in the eyes. "You."

Angelina stayed there with him that night. Upstairs from the shop there were two bedrooms, one that George and Fred had occasionaly slept in when they had to work late, and an extra one, where Verity had sometimes stayed when she still worked for them and had gotten in fights with her parents. George went to sleep in the first room, while Angelina took the spare.

At about midnight Angelina heard someone creeping down the stairs. She climbed out of the bed and went to the staircase. George turned and looked at her. "Uhh.. sorry if I woke you Angelina.. I.. I couldn't sleep in there.. without him." Angelina nodding, understanding. She could remember Fred and George during their Hogwarts years and at the shop, they rarely left each other's side. She couldn't even imagine what it could be like for George, to have to sleep alone now. She grabbed a blanket and followed him down stairs and sat with him untill the both fell asleep.

Angelina woke up first the nest morning, she looked at George, asleep, and decieded he probably needed his sleep. So she left the shop and ran down to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and got them both an icecream. It wasn't the best thing they could eat for breakfeast, but she reminded herself that it was probably better than what she would have would at George's shop. She got back just as George was waking up. She smiled at him. "I got icecream" She said.

He looked at her. "Me too. I mean, I like you too, I fancy you."

She stared at him for a minute. "Really, I'm not joking, I like you Angelina." He said. She smiled. "That's wonderful! oh.. I hope you like chocolate." She said, holding out an icecream.

He smiled back, not as big, but it was the biggest smile since Fred had died. "Of course I like chocolate."


End file.
